coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9354 (15th January 2018)
Plot Bethany hides backstage as Craig continues his questioning. Lulu Lockett, the manager, suggests that he should speak to their new girl, Maddison, and offers to fetch her. Phelan finds Eileen in the Rovers and asks where she was going in her car. She lies that she skived off to go shopping in town. Leanne worries that Eva isn't well. Eva warns Shona to keep quiet. Eileen visits Alya with some flowers. She sees how the girl is just about managing to contain herself. Bethany remains in the dressing room with Sam as she recovers from the complained-about customer's assault. Anna rings Faye and tells her that she thinks things are going her way at last. Eileen questions Alya about the relationship between Luke and Phelan and is told that they got on well. Eileen is comforted when she tells her that she's taking on a private prosecution against Dale and Justin Parker and she should cherish every single moment she has with Phelan. Peter and Leanne row over Simon's behaviour. Toyah's shocked to hear the boy stole the vodka from the bar and wonders if he was responsible for the missing bottle at Christmas. Peter's forced to admit that that was him. Sean enjoys sewing the samples. Craig is stunned to find out that Maddison is Bethany when she tentatively emerges from the back. Toyah demands to know from Peter and Leanne what happened at Christmas, furious that the two seem to be in cahoots. Peter can't bring himself to tell Toyah about Susan. Jess sends Craig home when she finds out who Bethany is and continues the enquiries alone. Shona brings Eva a pregnancy testing kit. Eileen cooks a happy Phelan a special dinner. Convinced of his innocence, she tells Anna she's going to report her if she calls her again. Craig calls on Bethany who tells him that she enjoys what she's doing. Having given Adam the brush-off for the evening, Eva cries to herself over the positive test result. Peter asks Adam if he can sleep on his sofa for the night. Bethany insists that her job gives her a sense of power over men and asks for Craig's support over her choices. He's appalled but Bethany tells him that if he can't accept her job, then it's over between them. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor Guest cast *Jess Heywood - Donnaleigh Bailey *Sam Bryce - Amy Dolan *Lulu Lockett - Kel Allen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Anna's cell *Tassels - Main bar area and dressing room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany’s new career dismays Craig; Eva makes a horrifying discovery; and Toyah is upset to learn of Peter's deceit. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,340,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes